


Philia

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's been taking Lily's stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



Albus Severus Potter bit down on the voluminous pillows in front of him as the broad head of the strap-on thickly covered in lube breeched his arsehole. The girl behind him cooed and stroked the smooth shaven length of his leg. Then she plunged three more inches of the dildo into him.

The pillow hardly muffled his moan. His fingers clenched and dug into the mauve duvet. Hers moved up his body to long sable hair, to comb through it silky collar length- fall. His parents thought his long hair was the typical teenage rebellion faire, they hadn’t noticed him washing it in fruity concoctions and the dregs of Lily’s shampoo bottles. 

Lily had noticed however that was why was bent over her bed being fucked.

Her hands tugged o his hair pulling it back from his head revealing the dangling earrings clipped on to each of his lobes. (Boy didn’t have more than one actually pierced Mum always said) . Lily’s grip on her hair actually pulled him onto her by another half-inch. 

She continued stroking his hair as she set up a quick punishing rhythm, working half the strap on, in and out of him. He could hardly blame her for her fascination with his hair. Aside from his eyesbrows which were teased into thin painted lies and long mascara covered lashes, it was the only length on his body. Long slow work with razor and depilatory crèmes had got rid of any hair that was over the entire rest of his body.

Moans and whimpers fell from Al’s ridiculously glossy red lips (when witches sold Ruby lipstick they really meant it.) as she pounded him, one hand still tugging him back by his hair.

“Really, so much noise and I’m hardly giving you anything here,” Lily said. 

“But doesn’t Al look pretty taking it anyway,” said another mocking voice.

Al’s head snapped around, his green eyes snapping wide open.

“You told him!?”

“She did,” James said sauntering closer, his tongue licking his lips and his eyes swept of the tablau. Al, head low, arsed in the air, presented for Lily to fuck, Lily dressed in a shirt and jeans with what was hardly a beginner’s strap on tied bout her waist. A gauzy purple dress was hiked over Al’s hips, and red satin knickers pulled down ust enough to reveal his hole between two smooth pert arse cheeks. “She tells me everything. Don’t stop on my account, Lil.” 

Lily’s pace had slowed almost to a standstill when James had made it presence known, but she picked it up again. Al’s belly was tight with excitement. He tried to stifle his moans in front of James, his flushed pinkness burning through the foundation and blusher he was wearing. 

“Mascara, red lipstick and eyeshadow to go with those green eyes, did you help do this, Lily?” James said, gazing at Al’s face.

“Please, he stole my stuff. He wouldn’t look so cheap if I’d done that.” Lily laughed.

“Well she’s got a point. And before as well,” James said, his eyes flashing. “Real girls take much more cock than that.” He looked at Lily. “more.”

She obeyed him, push the dildo into him, until the base of it stretched him wise and every inch of its long length scraped over sensitive flesh with every stroke.

Al couldn’t complain. Literally. The moment, he tried James shoved his fingers into Al’s mouth.

“Suck,” he growled and Al did.

James pushed two fingers in and out of Al’s mouth, each time smearing lipstick on them, as he pushed them to the knuckle. 

“Take it, that’s right, take it both ends, Ally. There’s a good girl.”

A shiver passed down Al’s body as James talked to him. His body taut with coiled up sexual energy as he plundered deeply at both ends. But it was Lily who cried out, Lily who shooks as her strap on rubbed against her clit and Lily who pulled out, collapsing on to bed with broad smile. Leaving Al on the edge and feeling empty. 

Al lay slack on the bed, panting but James pulled his face up to meet his eyes.

“Well done, Ally. I think you’re ready to move on to the real thing now aren’t you?”

He didn’t wait for answer, he just pulled down his jeans. His cock flopped out not quite as thick and long as the strapon but twice as intimidating with its musky smell and pre-cpme beading on its tip.

His hands combed through Ally’s hair, gripping and directing Ally.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” He murmured as he pushed his cock past Ally’s painted full lips. “I love my sisters, very much.”


End file.
